The invention relates to a shunt arrangement and, in particular to a shunt arrangement to be used for converting electric currents varying over a large range into proportional output signals and particularly for processing output currents from inductive current transformers with an air-gap core used for protective purposes.
Due to the power rating required because of the wide dynamic range involved, such shunt arrangements are not suitable for high-precision conversion.